


Title Earned

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Flirting, Nicknames, Pride and Prejudice References, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy runs into a guy she knew at summer camp and wonders if he can still live up to the nickname she gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title Earned

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist without the random first line prompt I got at [WritingExercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php).

She couldn't believe it. Was it really him?

Summer camp in New Jersey. 2006. Stolen kisses behind the counselor’s cabin that left her brain foggy.

"Benjamin Franklin!" she shouted.

He stopped dead; the foot traffic surrounding him adjusted itself to the sudden obstruction.

It  _ was _ him.

Slowly he turned.

"Georgiana Darcy," he said in a shocked tone, looking her up and down.

He looked good. He looked  _ great _ . Gray suit, expensive tie, hair that said he knew what was expected of business professionals but didn't care. Darcy found herself wondering if he would mind skipping the pleasantries and going straight to the making out.

They stared at one another.

"You should give me your number," he said finally. "I'm late for a... thing."

_ I'll give you more than that, _ Darcy thought, but aloud, she agreed: "Yeah."

His eyes never left her as she took his phone and put her name and number into his contacts. She'd almost forgotten about his stupid nickname for her.

"Foggy!"

Darcy looked up in surprise at the man who joined them suddenly from the throng of people passing them, dark glasses covering his eyes and a long cane in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Foggy said, reclaiming his phone. "Hey, Matt, remember how I told you about that summer my mom sent me to camp?"

"Yeah..."

"This is the girl."

The other man's attention turned to Darcy, even though he couldn't see her, and he smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Miss Lewis," he said politely.

"Uh, you too," Darcy said, her eyes still on her old friend she shook Matt's hand.

"Right, well, I'll just go on ahead, then," Matt said. "Don't be long."

"I won't."

As soon as his friend was out of earshot, Darcy said, "'Foggy'?"

Foggy didn't bother hiding a grin as he shrugged. "It's a better nickname than the other one you gave me."

"I dunno," Darcy said, shaking her head. "It's really the kind of title you have to  _ earn _ ."

He gave her a look that said he'd like to prove it right then and there. "I've got a meeting, but after, I'm gonna call you." He shook his phone to illustrate his sincerity. "And then you'll see."

She nodded, licking her lips in anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148659075348/title-earned)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Benjamin & Georgiana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882986) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
